The Real Deal Survival Guide
by Emtay8312
Summary: The way you can really survive the apocalypse. This is the real deal and for those who want to be prepared, this should help out.
1. Chapter 1

My Zombie Survival Guide:

Chapter one-

The very first thing you should know about zombies is what they are. Despite of what everyone thinks, they are not magical creatures. Not even in the least bit. Zombies are just as human as me and you. They are created by a virus that mutates the human body into something different, something we all just thought was made up, but very possible in our future.

You are considered one of the undead when you die and well, get back up again. But you never truly die. The virus that invades your mind shuts your body down first. While your body is shut down you are "dead" to many others. In the reality of things the virus is really just shutting you down so your immune system can't fight it. Everything stops in you. Your brain, your heart, your organs, everything. After you are completely shut down the virus goes to work.

There is no way of telling how this virus will form or what it will mutate from, but it can very possibly come to be. What this virus does is very complicated and unable to be fully understood, at least not at this time.

Part of the reason people are to believe zombies have magical powers or are dark magic figures, is imagination. The mind creates things in a different perspective than they actually are. Instead of using logic, our minds come up with something out of this world, things that could never happen on this planet. The other part is because we as humans can never truly understand the science behind zombies themselves.

Once this virus shuts down your body and takes over, it starts by altering your brain. The virus shuts down the parts of your body that you don't necessarily need to survive. This is the cause behind their decaying bodies and lack of speech. This makes it so the virus can instead direct that extra energy to their senses, speed, and strength. That its self is where humans over time have gotten the idea of zombies with super powers.

The fact that several parts of their bodies are shut done makes it so they can not heal either. The only few obvious ways to kill one are burning and cutting. By burning the bodies there is no way for them to fight back or come back, all though there is a chance that by burning the bodies, you may attract more of them with the smoke. But at that point if you are burning so many, you probably are already screwed. Cutting simply means cut of their heads. Remember, they are still alive and as we do, they still need their brains to survive, even if they aren't using much of it.

Now that you know exactly what a zombie is, you can prepare for what they have in store for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Preparing for the apocalypse can be very simple if you do it ahead of time and know what to do. The very first thing you have to have to survive is food and water. Even if you did have weapons to protect yourself, you wouldn't last very long without food and water. Nonperishable items come in handy, but are not the healthiest choices you could have. That's the biggest problem when it comes to storing food. While you need food that lasts, you also need healthy chooses. If you were ever attacked and zombies got in, you have to be able to fight or run. If you sit around always eating junk food, because that's all you got, you have a very slim chance of escaping. 80% of staying fit is healthy eating, that's why this is so important.

For healthy food options you can stock up on protein bars, things like fruit leather, popcorn with nothing on it even. You could also stalk up on fruit that need more time before they are ripe and good to eat. Like green bananas for example. After you have the healthy food that can last a while, you need water. Lots and lots of water. Energy drinks too, though you shouldn't drink these unless you are on the run, or have had long workouts. If you drink energy drinks like Gatorade any other time, they are not good for you. They are loaded with sugar and calories that are meant to replace the ones you burn off after a workout.

If you have a basement, do not store anything in it. During the apocalypse, the basement can be a very dangerous place, especially if there is no way out of it. Once you are trapped down there, you have a very little chance if actually getting out alive. So instead of storing in the basement, clear out any space you may have upstairs to store your supplies.

After you have all your food, what you need to have next is supplies to board up windows and doors in your house. You need the basic wood and nails, but make sure the wood is durable and thick, but not so heavy that nails can't keep it up. You need to make sure any points that can possibly be used as entrances are bored up. This includes, but doesn't limit to;

Windows

Doors

Doggy doors

Sliding glass doors

Mail Slots

And anything else you can think of.

Also remember to lock your doors before boarding them up, this will add more resistance and just in case they do have enough coordination to turn knobs, makes it harder for them to get through.

Another tip to make sure your doors are secure is to get solid doors, the kind that makes it so you can't simply break it down. Also, if possible get one sided glass. If they cant see you they will be less interested with getting into your house. Out of sight, out of mind. A very simple concept that could save your life. But this does not mean that you do not need to board up your windows. Even board all of the windows upstairs, you never know if they can get up there. You could also replace the doors upstairs and in all the rooms in your house just in case they do somehow get in.

Next you should clear out a room and make it a panic room. This is where you would spend most of your time. The room should have all of your, very few windows, one at the most, one door to get in and out and a place to safely store your weapons. You should even have locks on the door to secure the room further. There is no over doing when you are camping out at home in a situation like this. The room should also be fairly large, you will need lots of supplies and that supplies needs to be stored in that room.

If you don't already have a fairly tall fence or a fence at all, get one. All though some are east to break through, it still takes time. Your fence should be as tall as possible that the HOA will let you have. If possible the fence should be at least 8 feet. Key words, at least. The fence needs to be tall and sturdy in order to keep the zombies out and you safe.

Other supplies you may need include and once again does not limit to;

Exercise equipment. This can range from weights, to tread mills, to indoor swimming pools and tracks.

Weapons. You need plenty of ammo, light, but effective guns, silencers, daggers, crow bars, axes, machetes, and even bows and arrows if possible. Remember all of your weapons need to be silent, but violent. If you have something loud like a chain saw, this would attract more zombies and would take up more space to store. Things like chain saws require power and this power would come from extra fuel or power cells. These aren't the only weapons you have though, you yourself is a weapon. In the mean-time it would be a good idea to take self-defense classes. This will prepare you for up close combat. In times like that, you won't only need to fight zombies, but also other people who may want your supplies.

Transportation. If your house ever gets flooded by zombies, you need a fast way to get out. Bikes are your best friend in this case. No, not motorcycle bikes, sorry. Normal everyday bikes. If you keep it oiled and nice, bikes are a silent, fast way to run.

**Is it safer during the day, or at night?**

Many would say during the day, and they may be right, but not for the right reasons. During the day, you are aware of your surroundings, you can see where you are going, and if you use any source of light at night, it can make it easier to spot you. But when you can see where you're going and your surroundings, so can the zombies.

The fear of dark or night is not from the dark itself. It comes from the fact that you can see nothing at all. Even in a place you know so well, anything can change or move in the dark. The noises you hear can simply be a bug hitting a window or the wind, but our minds come up with other unrealistic thoughts.

If you can't see what's around you, neither can zombies. You are safe and hidden in the dark. I can't see you, you can't see me comes in hand. But you also need to know that everything that applies to you applies to them. They can hide too.

The reason why daylight is the way to travel is mainly because, when you can't see your surroundings, you can freak out at the slightest moments, you are scared. And when a person is afraid, they can't always think straight making it harder to navigate and they may make more noise and mistakes that put them in more danger than they could have been in the beginning.

If you aren't afraid of the dark now, wait until there is actually something to be afraid of.


End file.
